


Rein It In

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: based on my tweets about an au where felicity is thea’s riding instructor and oliver keeps showing up to pick up thea as an excuse to keep meeting felicity plus oliver trying to flirt with her and epically failing to ride a horse and felicity laughing at him for the flustered dork he is. so enjoy, or not. it’s up to you.





	Rein It In

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a fic. my first time.

It was all Thea’s fault, really. She didn’t have her license yet but she was begging Mom and Dad to her a car for her 16th birthday, so until then she depended on rides….from her older brother. And that’s how Oliver found himself here… sitting in his Porsche parked outside Verdant Ranch, waiting for his sister to be done with her horseback riding lessons so he could get on with his day. After a few more minutes of waiting, he saw her walking towards the car and step inside.

“Took you long enough, Speedy.” Oliver sneered.

“I’m sorry, Ollie. I was talking to Felicity and I forgot the time.” Thea replied back.

“Who’s Felicity?” Oliver asked.

“Felicity is my riding instructor. She’s amazing. Super smart too. Like genius level smart.” Thea remarked.

“Then what is she doing here working as a horseback riding instructor, Thea?” Oliver asked.

“She’s working here to save some money before she goes off to MIT in the fall,” Thea answered.

“MIT, huh?” said Oliver.

“Yeah, MIT. You know MIT’s not too far from Harvard. Maybe you’ll see her around when you’re back at school.” Thea stated.

“Maybe,” Oliver remarked as he started the car and drove off towards home.

\--------------------

The next day, Thea had kept Oliver waiting. Again. Frustrated, he got out of the car and started to search for his sister who has no concept of time whatsoever. He started walking towards the stables when he saw a cute blonde girl brushing the mane of a giant chestnut brown horse.Oliver walked up to the girl.

“Excuse me, have you seen a girl named Thea? 15? Brunette? Total spitfire?” Oliver asked.

The girl’s eyes went wide as she spoke, “Oh, you must be Oliver. Thea’s big brother. Thea’s just changing out of her clothes. Should be out soon.”

“Thank you,....” Oliver said as he waited to get a name out of the cute girl.  
“Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” She replied with bright eyes and a wide smile.

\-------------------------

Every day for the next week and a half or so, Oliver had walked to the stables instead of waiting outside in his car, hoping to catch Felicity and talk to her again. Every day, he went out to the stables to “look for Thea” and every day, he found himself talking to Felicity but it never got any further than more-than-friendly-maybe-flirty banter. He needed to do something to up his game.

One day, he went to the stables and found Felicity brushing her horse’s mane as usual and walked up to her and said: “How much for a lesson?”

Startled, Felicity turned her head and asked “What?”

Oliver repeated, “How much for a horseback riding lesson with you?”

Unsure of what was happening, Felicity replied back, “$75 an hour.”

“But what’s with the sudden interest in horseback riding?” She asked tilting her head.

Oliver smiled wide, “Just figured I should see what Thea likes so much about it. So can we do the lesson now or another time?”

“We can go now. You can take Priapus, he’s a perfect fit for you,” she said giggling and pointing to a large black horse in the stable next to her.

Confused, Oliver starting walking towards Priapus and getting acquainted with him. Priapus was startled and stirred before him, neighing loudly. Oliver took a step forward again and reached his hand to slowly caress Priapus’ head. Priapus had calmed down and was slowly accepting his presence. Felicity had walked up next to him and put her hand over his. She slowly moved their hands to Priapus’s forehead and slowly moved their hands down to his muzzle. Oliver released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“There you go,” Felicity had whispered softly. “You just gotta listen to the horse, Oliver. You ready to go?”

Clearing his throat, “Hmm, yeah. Let’s go.”

\--------------------

After a thorough run-through of the basics of horseback riding and further acquainting himself with Priapus, Felicity had deemed Oliver ready to mount his horse and actually begin the riding portion of the lesson.

“Okay, you ready?” Felicity asked.

Nodding his head, he replied “Ready.” Oliver then grabbed onto the saddle and began to pull himself up so that his foot would get onto the stirrup but he missed it by just an inch and fell onto the ground. Felicity burst out laughing and held her hands to her stomach.

Embarrassed, Oliver gulped, “So, um, that happened.”

“I’m glad it did. It was really funny to watch” Felicity remarked.

“I bet it was,” Oliver smirked.

“It really was. But let’s try that again, shall we?” Felicity asked as she held her hand out, offering to help him up. Oliver accepted and pulled himself up.

Oliver again tried to mount his horse, successfully this time he might add, and smiled proudly as he sat on Priapus.

“I like this Oliver better,” Felicity stated.

“Which Oliver?” He had asked.

“This Oliver. Shy, sorta dorky, flustered Oliver.” She chimed as she began mounting her horse. Oliver gave her a small smile. “Ready to go?” she asked.

“Ready,” he replied, grabbing a hold of the ropes. Felicity then pulled on the ropes prompting her horse to start trotting, Oliver following behind at a slower speed trying to catch up with Felicity. Felicity, seeing Oliver struggling, slowed down her horse, letting him catch up.

Everything all right back here?” Felicity asked with a grin on her face.

Frustrated, Oliver exclaimed, “This horse is too damn slow!!! Can’t he move any faster?”

“It’s a horse, Oliver. Not a sports car. And his name is Priapus.” Felicity replied.

“What’s your horse’s name?” he asked with a curious look on his face.

“Helianthus. It’s Greek for sunflower. Thea’s horse’s name is Elpis, the spirit of hope.” Felicity stated. “And Priapus, Priapus means….” a small blush marked her cheeks as she stopped herself and let out a small laugh.

“What does Priapus mean? What did you mean when you said he’s a perfect fit for me? ” Oliver practically begged, curious to know what caused the blush on her face.

“Priapus is the god of fertility and gardens. He’s also known for having an enormous penis” Felicity said as she pulled on the ropes once more and Helianthus started galloping through the trail. She had left Oliver behind, Oliver whose cheeks had starting blushing himself. He caught himself staring at Felicity and soon pulled on Priapus’s rope and tried to catch up with Felicity once more.

\--------------------

Turns out, Oliver wasn’t too bad at horseback riding. He and Felicity had really enjoyed themselves making their way through the trail, talking about anything and everything. As the stables appeared closer and closer, the smile on Oliver’s face slowly began to disappear and be replaced with a small frown. He wanted more time with Felicity, preferably sitting down. Or standing. Just not on a horse.

Soon, they had reached the stables and it was time for Oliver’s lesson to end. He dismounted Priapus and returned him to his shelter in silence as Felicity did the same to Helianthus. Felicity was caressing Helianthus’s muzzle and praising her as Oliver came to stand next to her.

Softly, he spoke, “Felicity.”

“Yes, Oliver?” She had replied.

Clearing his throat, making sure he spoke clearly, he said, “Would you like to go out with me?

\--------------------

The autumn leaves had just started falling as Oliver drove around the outskirts of Cambridge. He was back for his final year at Harvard, ready to graduate and start the next phase of his life. He chuckled to himself, thinking about his life. He was happy. He kept driving towards the countryside. He glanced and saw a chestnut brown horse coming up into view. He slowed down the car and parked it on the side of the road.

He walked up to the fence separating him and the horse and its rider. He placed his hand on the fence and whispered, “Felicity.”

The rider got off the horse and slowly walked towards him. Smiling, she said, “Oliver.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, there you go. leave a comment maybe?


End file.
